Do You Believe in Fortunes?
by gaia09
Summary: Aang and the gaang go back to Mt. Mahaku and get their fortunes told. Toph gets her fortunes and at the same time, gets sick. Aang eavesdrops. Katara buys a whole bunch of papayas. And Sokka... well, no reaction of that. R&R, NO FLAMES! TAANG
1. Of Shoes and True One's

**Hey guys. This is another pure taang story from me. I thought of this and told this to my little sis, flamma09 and she corrected some rough edges. By the way, don't forget to read "Slightly Revised Truth or Dare" by flamma09. Don't worry, there's Taang. Okay... enough said... LET'S GO!!!**

* * *

**Of Shoes and True One's**

The gang was greatfully happy in their return to the village at the foot of Mt. Mahaku. As they walked through the bricked floors of the village, they reminisced the moments that they left when they were first there. "And, and!" Sokka said as he tried to hold back his laughing fit. "Remember the time when Katara always had Aunt Wu to tell her fortunes?!" Aang chuckled, Sokka laughed, Katara turned beet red but Toph... well, she had a scowl on her face.

"Hey!" Katara pointed at Sokka's chest. "Remember the time when you tried telling fortunes but it always turned out to be the opposite!" Aang released laughter while Sokka growled at his sister.

Aang noticed Toph's scowling face... "Cheer up Toph!" Aang said.

"Why should I when I haven't been here before?!" Toph stated, her scowl grew bitter and wider. "And also, there are people talking about us..."

Indeed, Toph was right. People whispered things to themselves. People gossiped. People squeeled. People watched how the four warriors marched into the village.

'The Avatar's back...'

'He has another girlfriend?'

'That girl's blind, isn't she?'

'Why would the Avatar need a helpless tiny blind girl?'

'Heard she was an earthbender...'

'No kidding...'

'The girl looks cute...'

'She looks... vulnerable...'

'I bet the Avatar had a lot of hard time saving that poor blind girl...'

'She must've been a real pain in the neck...'

'Oh my... that guy in blue is super cute... what's his name again?'

"Aang!" a girl in briads and pink robes holding a basket ran up to him.

"Meng!" Aang said and closed the hug. "It's good to see you again!" Meng blushed a little and then nodded happily.

Meng was a little younger than Aang. She still had those naughty brown stick-up braids and those gaps between her teeth. She was a little tanned skinned and had a little round nose. She had dark brown eyes and a cute little voice.

Meng was giving hugs to them but then stopped when she was about to hug a girl she still hadn't known. "Umm..." she mumbled. Toph raised an eyebrow at this certain expression. "Who... who..." Meng mumbled while a finger pointed at Toph.

Aang's face lightened up and went behind Toph and held on her shoulders which annoyed her a bit. "Oh Meng!" Aang said happily. "This is Toph, my earthbending teacher."

Meng scowled at this statement. '_Another one to the floozy collection...'_ she thought and held out her hand. "Hi... my name's--" she started but got cut off.

"Yeah, yeah..." Toph said and shooed the hand away. "You're not as greatful in greeting me as greeting Aang and I don't even need a greatful greeting... seeing how it is that you have some... fluff towards a person..."

Meng's calm situation went to disaster. "I don't have any fluff towards a person!" she denied while she threw her arms in the air.

"I can sense that you're lying..." Toph calmly and simply said. Meng's face redenned.

Then she looked at the arrow tattooed kid standing beside the blind girl. She snuggled closer and flashed her eyes a lot of times. "So... Aang..." she started. "Have you found your true one?"

Aang's eyes widened and tried to translate what she said. "True one..." Aang thought and it snapped to him. "Oh yeah, I found the true one..." Meng's eyes flashed in great hope that it was her. "... I found her some months ago..." he said and glanced at the now-scowling Toph. Meng's hopeful expression turned to bitter sadness.

"True one?" Sokka asked. "What's that?"

"Nothing much..." Meng said sheepishly. Toph's scowl furthered. Meng saw how the blind girl's expression showed. Toph was about to open her mouth and Meng found the right timing to speak. "By the way... Aunt Wu's expecting you..."

"As always..." Sokka said and shrugged calmly. "She's expecting us because she misses saying the exact line in front of my face: _Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted._" He said as he mimiced her ways.

Katara's hands clasped together and her face brightened. "I'll be able to continue the fortunes I left hanging!" Katara said and her eyes glistened at this.

Toph's hands reached her pockets and shoved them in. "Yeah... fortunes..." Toph said plainly. "How... exciting..." she sarcastically said to herself. She kicked the ground and kept her head hung.

Aang smiled at Toph. How beautiful is she while she was just being plain and not expressing something. His smiled reached his ears, not that his smiles really reach up to his ears, I'm just saying it idiomatically. "That's the spirit, Toph" Aand said.

Hearing this, Toph blew off some bangs and sighed. "Yeah... wee..." she said sarcastically.

'_Floozy..._' Meng scoffed mentally.

Aang grabbed Toph's hand and ran. "C'mon!" he said gayly (happily). Toph was surprised on how he acted and held on her bun as he pulled her intently. Katara ran after them.

"Wait for me!" Katara said happily.

Sokka kicked the ground and scoffed. Meng scowled and ran after them. "Aang! Wait!" she said while she caught up with her.

They reached a huge house and remembering the past times, Sokka and Katara took their shoes off and went in. As Toph was about to set foot on the wooden floor, Aang held her. "Toph, you're supposed to..." Aang's voice then trailed off and looked down at her bare feet.

"I'm supposed to do what?" Toph said with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing..." Aang said and smiled. "Never mind." Toph got her hand off Aang's grasp and went inside.

Aang watched her go inside when Meng cuddled to him again and flashed her eyes at him. "So..." she started with a hopeful tone. "...is she your true one or she's just your friend?"

"Umm... she's the riii... I mean no..." Aang said turning slightly red.

"No what?" Meng asked and stopped doing the annoying things she did.

"No no."

"No what? No, she's just not your friend or no she's not the right one...?"

"No the second one..."

"Be specific!"

"No, she's not the right one... or true one... that's it... why'd you ask?"

Meng rolled her eyes and played with the silken robe she had. "Well... I'm just asking..." Meng said with a little wave in it. _Yes! Yes! Aang's not in love with that floozy number two! _she screamed in her head.

"Meng...?"

"..."

"Meng?"

"..."

"Meng?!"

"..."

"MENG!!!"

"Awhatdowho?!!!!" Meng snapped as she looked around. Aang wasn't there anymore. _Stupid Meng! Why'd you let Aang go away like this?!_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Aunt Wu needs you..." a lady in a purple robe in a bun said as she put her hands on her hips. "...just what does that space out adventure mean?" she said and raised an eyebrow.

Meng chuckled to herself like she was drunk of cactus juice... and she hasn't even tasted cactus juice before! "I...It's nothing..." she said as she walked inside, forgetting to take off her slip-in shoes. "...see you inside..." she said with a bit of heaven's cake in it.

The lady in purple robes and in a bun placed her hand on her cheek and sighed. "What is wrong with that girl...?" she said to herself with her purple gaze looking at the door.

From the inside a shout was heard...

"MENG!!! TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF!!! YOU'RE GETTING THE FLOOR DIRTY AGAIN!!!"

The lady in purple robes and in a bun was quite shocked and picked up her robes. "That'll be my queue..." she said and zoomed off.

* * *

**Okay... how was that first chapter?? I can't believe I wrote a Maang segment!!! I AM SO GONNA REGRET THAT!!!! And I really did mean it repeating the lady in purple robes and in a bun line to that lady in purple robes and in a bun. Okay... hope you liked it!! ****REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET SOMETHING GOOD!!! FLAME AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, TAKE YOUR LIVERS OUT, FRY THEM AND STUFF THEM INTO YOUR EYES UNTIL YOU YELL OUT "MERCY!!!" **


	2. Fortunes and Papayas

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Well, chapter two!! Umm... to warn you once more, this is taang, not any other pairing, not tokka, not kataang, not ty lokka (I ship this ship), soki (soki too), teoph, or any other pairings... sorry. Well, on with the story...**

* * *

**Fortunes and Papayas**

"MENG!!" a young lady around twenty nine shouted at the young girl. "TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES!! GET A BROOM AND SWEEP THE FLOOR THIS INSTANT!!"

Meng went outside and took off her shoes. The shouting lady was heard, she went inside and got the broom. Aang and the others looked at her while she swept. "You're so clumsy, Meng!" she bursted. "You blasted little child! Just wait until I tell Aunt Wu what you did!" After the last few words, she stormed off. Meng scowled and stuck a tongue out at the retreating figure.

"Is that lady always like that...?" Katara questioned and titled her head in confusion.

Meng sighed and continued sweeping. "Yeah... she doesn't really cool off..." she stated. She glanced at the Avatar who was looking at Toph and hid her face in embarassment.

_If only I didn't have naughty hair and gaps in the teeth, I would've caught Aang's attention and that floozy won't get all that attention... _she thought to heself. Something struck to her then she had a sly smile on. _If I have to persuade him to think that floozy is... not the perfect girl... then... _"Meng you're a genius!!" she shouted to herself. Eyes were all on Meng. She looked around and saw that Aang and the others were looking. _Meng, you've done it again!! _she mentally scolded herself.

"Meng..." Aang spoke. Meng looked at him and did a puppy dog pout. "A...are you...okay?" Meng's face lightened up and smiled while saying, "Oh... I'm... uh... I'm fine... really... nothing to worry here..."

Aunt Wu came in with a young lass saying her thanks to her. "No problem, little lady..." she smiled sweetly. The young lady sped off happily while Aunt Wu looked at the four. "Welcome back, Avatar. It is my greatest honor to have you right here. As respect, the Avatar gets his fortune told first" she said motherly and smiled at the four.

"Uh..." Aang said and turned to Toph. He put that sly smile first and said, "I want... Toph to go first."

Toph straightened up and looked at Aang. "Are you kidding me?!" she raised her voice. "Remember that..." she said and imitated Aunt Wu, "As respect, the Avatar gets his fortune told first." she said in a know-it-all kind of tone.

"No really, I insist. You go first Toph..." Aang said happily.

" No. You go first." Toph said countering his statement.

Aang, though getting annoyed, tried to keep his temper." You go first. You know what they say ladies first."

"Nope! You go! Now!"

"C'mon. You're new to this, so I insist, you go first."

"No you!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You! You're the Avatar!"

"You're _my_ teacher!"

"So what?! You go first!"

Meng and the others watched them fight their way to persuasion. Meng decided to follow. "I think that Aang _should_ go first..." she stated and smiled sweetly. Aang stared blankly at her statement and Toph smiled smugly and punched the ground which set some things within range to jump.

"Hah! You go first! Two against one!" Toph shouted while she pointed an accusing finger at him. Aang groaned and got up. Aunt Wu smiled at their childish antics. Before leaving, Aang gave a death-glare to her but only thing is, she's blind. And though he is throwing one to her, she couldn't see it.

He then mumbled to himself, "You win this time, my friend..."

Toph raised her chin and smiled, "I always win, Twinkle, my friend..." she stated. Aang grumbled and shook his fists in anger. But then it faded away when something came to him.

They walked the dark bare halls of Aunt Wu's house; Aunt Wu leading the way. He sighed and looked forward. "Aunt Wu?" he mumbled. "Can I ask you something?" he said after she hummed a motherly 'hmm...?'

"If you rather prefer a talk than a fortune this time?" Aunt Wu said and glanced at the fidgeting Avatar.

Aang looked at her, big-eyed. "Yeah..." he said in surprise. "I... like this girl... but she..." he trailed off when the Fortuneteller opened a sliding door and stepped in. "I think... she... doesn't like me back," he finally said after a great sigh that seemed to burdened him. "She's tough and I think she doesn't care any heck about love..." he said with glassy eyes.

Aunt Wu sat on one cushion and patted the cushion in front of her, motioning him to sit down. "Avatar..." she started. "I myself am not a wife or any fan of love..." Aang looked down and his face turned hopeless. "...But I can give you an advice..."

Aang looked at her now with clear grey eyes. "... Some people act tough just to cover their _inner_ personalities..." Aang listened as few flashbacks played in his head.

_(In Aang's POV)_

_"Twinkle Toes..." my teacher AND friend said, raising her seemingly high pitched voice. "...if you think I'm tough just to cover my __inner__ personalities..." she looked at me with unseeing eyes. "...Well that won't work!!"_

_Toph seemed to glare at me... and it sucks..._

"...What you do now is to be sweet, caring, soft. Show that you appreciate her deeply..." Aunt Wu said as she opened a door and motioned Aang to come in.

_"YOU DON'T SEEM TO LET EVERYBODY SPEAK THEIR MINDS!!" she growled at me and raised her hands in the sky._

_I, on the other hand, kept my fists to myself, anger rising within my bloodstream. "I KNOW THAT __YOU__ LET THEM TAKE APPA AWAY!!" I shouted back. "You... took away the joy of my life... I __**HATE**__ YOU!!"_

_PAK!!_

_I felt something hit my face hard. I held my left cheek angrily, knowing that Toph's fist landed there. I looked at Toph's enraged blind eyes. Her hand was still balled into a fist. Her eyes started to water. My anger died down and full concern took over. "Toph... I didn't mean--" I said and tried to hold on to her but before I could do so, she went away crying madly._

She motioned Aang to sit on the empty cushion. "Be sweet. That's all. But don't get fooled by others, it makes it harder. But remember, nothing is at what it seems."

"THANK YOU, AUNT WU!!" Aang jumped up from his cushion and ran towards the door and smiled to himself. Aunt Wu stood up and went to the bare direction that Aang once went.

As soon they enetered the living room, Aunt Wu smiled and said, "Okay, who's next?" Aang slipped behind the blind girl and surprised her quietly with a little whisper of "Boo."

"AAAAH!!" Toph screamed.

"Oh," Aunt Wu said, not fully aware of Toph's situation. "Come right this way, young girl." She gestured a hand towards the halls.

Toph sort of glared at Aang and whispered, "I hate you Twinkle Toes..."

"Just doing my job..." Aang whispered back with a coo. Toph grumbled and walked away. During the time in the long, seemingly bare halls, they didn't talk.

Aunt Wu opened the door and motioned for her to sit down. "So..." Toph whined while taking a seat roughly. "...What now, Fortune lady?"

"Lend me you're palm," she ordered.

Surprised, Toph kept her hands to herself and exasperatedly screeched, "Are you kidding?!! I don't want to decapitate my own hand!! I use it!!"

Aunt Wu rolled her eyes and groaned. "No," she said, trying to control herself. "Show me you're palm."

Toph sheepishly chuckled and let out her hand, "I thought... you were... going to..." she said, trailing off. "...you know... take it off... but... uhm... okay. You get it."

Silence.

"You can do your thing now, Aunt Foo" Toph said, her face heating.

"It's Aunt Wu," she corrected.

"You get it!!" Toph snapped. Aunt Wu traced her fingers on Toph's hands and raised an eyebrow.

"You're palm..." Aunt Wu said in amazement. "...is rough."

Toph's face scowled after learning something stupid. "I know, Aunt Shoe" she mumbled.

"Aunt Wu."

"Whatever. You gonna tell my fortune or what?"

"I see... I see..." Aunt Wu mumbled, her voice getting a little louder. "I can see... you're... you're..."

"--ears are big, aren't they?" Meng, from the living room, said, looking at Aang.

"I...think..." Aang said and took a step backward. Aang then thought of something and smiled to himself. "I need to go to the bathroom!!" he announced. Meng titled her head in one direction and smiled.

"Sure!" Meng said and grabbed Aang's hand and locked. "Do you need accompaniment?" she said flirtatiously.

"No, no" Aang said. "I'm good." He ran into the bare hall and went through the same one he went a while back.

"...You will recieve something unexpected from a person you already know..." Aunt Wu's voice echoed through the walls. Aang smiled to himself when Toph said sarcastically,

"Well, I'll be expecting it now..."

"...It's from a boy..." Aang crept closer and smiled to himself.

"...(sarcastically) How insteresting..."

"...he's kind, fair-minded, strong and he's in your group..."

"..."

"Dear?"

"WHAT?! SNOOZLES?!!"

"No, it could be anyone, Toph dear."

"So you're saying that it's Twinkle Toes?" Aang gleefully made his smile bigger.

"There's only one way to find out," Aunt Wu said, pushing the blind girl to the door. "Go!! And don't forget to use Seaweed mosturizer!!"

"H-hey!!" Toph said trying to counter. But then, she stopped. She "looked" around eagerly and smirked.

_Uh-oh_ those two syllables popped into his mind. He quickly went away as he could. Toph stomped on the wood as Aunt Wu looked at the girl who was leaving.

A stomp on the floor.

A girlish scream.

A simple goodbye from a young blind girl.

_Weird..._ Aunt Wu thought of this.

But in despite all of that, she just shrugged it off and followed the little blind girl. As she arrived at the living room, Katara zipped in front of her. "Can I have my session now??" she asked sweetly.

Aunt Wu was surprised. She smiled at the fourteen year old. "Well then, come with me..." Aunt Wu said, leaving while Katara trailed her.

As soon as they were gone, Toph death-glared at Aang. But Aang seemed to take none. But when Toph's feeling got through Aang's density, Aang turned soft. "Toph I---" he began.

"Don't 'Toph I'm sorry' me, Twinkle Toes!!" Toph yelled. Aang sat uncomfortably in his seat. "Didn't anybody tell you that eavesdropping is bad?!!!" she bawled.

"Toph I really am---" Aang again began.

"I'm through with you!! You are so despicable, Twinkle Toes!! And don't you ever think of lying 'coz I can tell it!!" with those last words, she marched off, annoyed.

Aang felt... guilty. Guilty of doing such manner.

_Yes!!! Yes!! They're fighting!!! They're fighting!!!_ Meng bursted in her mind. She jumped a little, fully aware that she was in public.

Sokka got up and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to get Toph," he said, marching out.

Aang sat there for a while, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to think of. But all he felt was guilt. At first, it all seems that it was just an innocent action. But it turned out that it offended some people in some ways. If he only had a chance to explain... _No!! Don't tell her!! _his mind screamed. _Don't tell her that you like her!!_ But then, what was he supposed to do?? Was he just going to sit there, not doing anything?? Or--

"Oh Aang!!" someone called in a singsong voice. "Can you help me?? I'm scared of the rain. I fear that I may get sick!!" He turned to a flirtatious Meng.

"Umm..." was all he could say.

"I need to run errands... and it just so happens that it is raining outside..." Meng stated.

Aang looked outside and surely, it was raining. _How'd that get in there?!!_ was all that Aang thought. But something occupied his mind immediately...Toph. _Oh no!! She might get sick!! Wait... what am I thinking of?!! What am I supposed to do?!! Am I in love with Toph?!! Why am I so obssessed with her lately?!!! Am I asking too many questions to myself??? _

"Hello!!!" Meng snapped. "If you're done bombarding yourself with questions, can you please fall into my flirtatiously flirty flirt flirt flirt with you??" Aang looked back at Meng.

_What the crud did I just say?_ Meng questioned mentally.

_What the crud did she just say? _Aang questioned mentally.

"I mean... can you help me with my errands, Aang??" Meng corrected sheepishly. Then after laughing a few moments to herself, Meng mentally slapped herself. _CRUD!!!!!!!_

"Um..." Aang mumbled. "I need to do something!!" He quickly got an umbrella and gave it to Meng quickly. Meng pouted at his actions. "BYE MENG!!!" he said.

Meng felt like heaven after the goodbye. "He said my name..." Meng said to herself.

A few moments later, Aang found Toph trailing Sokka to the inn. Surprise filled him and as well as happiness. He sprinted to her and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"I demand you take your hands off me, Twinkle Toes!!" Toph demanded aloud.

Two ladies under an umbrella snickered to themselves while they stopped and watched. "Twinkle Toes..." the ladies snickered.

"Toph, let me explain---" Aang said.

"NO EXPLAINING NEEDED, TWINKLE TOES!!!!" Toph bawled.

"Oooh..." the ladies said, and was obviously having fun with the so-called 'show'.

Clothes wet, bodies wet, every part of them was wet. But Aang didn't care, did he? All he wanted to tell was that he was sorry and all that. But Toph wouldn't listen, would she? They exchanged sentences at each other as the two ladies enjoyed it all the way.

"I DON'T CARE!!! NOW, LET GO OF ME, TWINKLE TOES!!!!!" Toph screamed and wanted to bite those fingers out of their owner. Aang didn't do anything but kept his intact on, now, Toph's wrists.

With a final tug, Toph returned her hands to herself. She grumbled and walked away. "Toph I..." Aang said in despair. Knowing that he couldn't do anything else, he bowed his head in shame.

"Oooh, the Avatar got dumped!!" one of the ladies cried happily. The other laughed.

Aang got frustrated at it and waved his hands in the air madly. "DO YOU TWO HAVE TO DO SOMETHING BETTER?!!!" Aang retorted.

One scoffed. "Avatars... let's go, Shimi" she said as she walked off. The lady that trailed her stuck her tongue out to Aang.

"AANG!!!" Katara's voice called. Katara currently ran to him, carrying a blue umbrella. "Aang..." she said, catching her breath for a brief moment.

"Katara..." Aang said and looked at the waterbender. "How's the fortune??"

Katara gleamed with joy. "Oh it was great," she said. "She said that I was going to meet someone unexpected and he's a powerful bender!!" She said and her cheeks flushed with happiness. "And I have to eat more papayas..."

Aang made a small smile. "Good for you..." he said half-heartedly.

Katara held on his wet shoulder. "Aang, you're--" Katara said. Aang shrugged her hand off.

"What's the use..." he said and entered the inn.

Katara sighed to herself after a few moments. "Oh well, I have to go buy papayas..." she sadly said and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been doing so many things!! GARGH!!! Oh and please check this forum out: "Shipping War Roleplay". It's really good. It's in the Avatar forums, moderator: "Guardian of Atlantis". So please join in!! We need new recruits!! And if you have friends in the following shippings: **

**-Maikoans**

**-Slashers**

**-Femmeslashers**

**-Ty Lokkans**

**-More Sokka/... shippers.**

**Please persuade them. We need them in this forum!! Or if you are a shipper of the following, please do join. We really need more. And we also need someone who ships Longerbee. So please, join in this forum... Don't be afraid to do so. Thank you. R&R, no flames. And join the forum!!! And pass the message if you have to.**


	3. Blinder Than Ever

**Okaaay... updation time!! Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooong time... just got back from school and the province... anywho, let's begin!!

* * *

****Blinder than Ever**

"Hey Aang" Katara said as she sat down on her chair. It was morning and the group decided to have breakfast in the inn. Yesterday was a complete drag and literally speaking, it _did_ drag the group's emotional being. And yesterday was the most regretful day that Aang had ever imagined. I mean, talk about fighting with the one you really love under the rain _with_ two gossiping girls who had umbrellas which Aang and Toph didn't have.

"Hey Aang!" Katara spoke louder.

"Huh?" Aang said, as he gazed from his food to the young waterbender.

_ACHOO!!_

"You've been in quite a trance for a while..." Katara said as she placed her blue gaze towards the young boy. "...what's--"

_ACHOO!!_

"...What I mean to tell is--" Katara said as she tried her best to collect and recollect her composition.

_ACHOO!!_

"Aang, what's on your--" she was again cut off.

_ACHOO!!_

Katara wrinkled her nose and tried to think if she could surpass the sneezes being let out through talking fast. "Aang, what's on your mi--"

_ACHOO!!_

Katara rubbed her temples as her eyebrows crossed.

_ACHOO!!_

"TOPH!!" Katara shouted as she faced the young earthbender. "WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR GERMS TO YOURSELF?!"

"_ACHOO!!_" Toph sneezed in a high pitched manner. She rubbed her nose vigorously and sniffed. "NO!!" Toph said as she sniffed and punched Sokka's arm real hard.

"OW!!" Sokka screamed. That punch was a real hard one if you would imagine. Sokka started to rub his arm from the punch and glared at Toph which would be no good because she's blind and all. "What'd you do that for?!" Sokka asked.

"_ACHOO!!_" Toph again sneezed and rubbed her nose. "What happened to you, meathead?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You punched me!!" Sokka wailed as he threw himself up and raised his arms in the air.

"No, I didn't!!" Toph countered and let out another high pitched sneeze. "_ACHOO!! ACHOO!!_ I punched-- _ACHOO!!_ --Katara!!"

"No, you didn't," Sokka fought back. "You hit **me**!! That's why I yelled 'OW!!' because you hit me!!"

"_ACHOO!!"_ Toph sneezed as most of what came out of Toph's mouth was spilled on Sokka.

"EW!! EW!! EW!!" Sokka yelped, panicking. He started brushing the germs off of himself.

"Sokka's right, Toph," Aang began. "You did hit him. I for one, witnessed that."

"Who asked you!!" Toph sniffed. She sneezed three more times as the others started yelping out. Annoyed so much and so frustated, Toph stood up, took a sniff and started coughing. The gang looked at the young earthbender standing so tall. "I'm going!!" she concluded. She started marching off, putting one foot before one while she sneezed and coughed.

Suddenly, one of the funniest, most unexpected thing happened. They heard banging which sounded like a person tripping.

And indeed, a person tripped. Aang sprang up and hurried himself to the fallen girl. Seeing the girl, Aang just shook his head slowly. You see, Toph was never a clumsy person and that fact was one proof on why Aang, Sokka and Katara shouldn't believe their eyes.

On the floor, laid a scrunched up little blind girl, grunting in great pain... well, maybe not that great. Toph was lying in a screwed up position and sneezed two times and after which, following a series of coughing.

"Toph!" Aang said as he neared her with full concern. "This isn't like you..."

"WHAT?!" Toph tried to let out a high pitch scream but ended up in a lower pitch because of an awaiting cough.

"This is the sixth time you tripped and you _never_ trip!!" Aang stated. He neared her more and tried his best to help her up. But upon contact, a sudden wave travelled in Aang's arm which shocked him.

"Toph!" Aang's voice highered. "You're terribly warm..."

Toph coughed. "So? It's not like--" but as the two dash marks say after the word "like" in her sentence, she was cut off...

...by a hand upon her forehead. Aang pondered for a moment while saying a series of humming.

"Well?" Toph demanded then sneezed but at that time, Aang didn't mind. "What?!"

"Guys," Aang said as he broke a ten second silence. "She's sick."

"WHAT?!" Toph screamed then coughed. Aang looked at the girl in his arms then at the Water Tribe siblings.

"This must be why she can't walk properly..." Aang hypothesized. "...she can't recieve vibrations well. She's blinder than ever."

"Are you insulting me?!" Toph screamed/asked.

"Let's see..." Katara pondered as she rubbed her chin. "Toph's sick, she can't recieve vibrations well, and she needs to stay in bed..." Aang looked at her. "Who wouldn't want that?! I mean, there's no one to bother us anymore!" she finished as she crossed her arms and raised her chin to the other side proudly.

Sokka just nodded. "Katara's right," Sokka said. "Well, now, I guess _**you**_ should be the one who's going to take care of her since _**you're**_ the _**only**_ one who's concerned at this matter!!" Sokka once again smiled his wide smile at the young Avatar.

"Sokka's right," Katara said as she gave her brother a tap. "And _**we'll**_ be going through the village, right brother?"

"Right, sister!" Sokka said as he wholeheartedly received Katara's awaiting elbow. "Goodbye and good luck!!" he said as the two siblings marched off with their arms laced.

"You'll be needing it!" Katara's voice followed. Then a series of loud and ear-popping laughter followed.

"_ACHOO!!"_ Toph sneezed at which caused Aang's trance to break.

Aang looked into Toph's sightless eyes for a long time. None seem to happen that time. It seemed that all time froze, all the world froze. Aang deciphered the picture they were in now: he was there, kneeling beside a fallen Toph, his right hand was still in contact with her warm forehead, her left hand as at her back, supporting her semi-sitting, semi-lying position. If you were in a moment like this, would you ever want this moment to end? Aang didn't.

"_ACHOO!!"_

Aang's moment of trance was once again interrupted by Toph's unending sick sneeze.

"C'mon," Aang said as he snaked his right hand under her knees and got up with the sick girl. "We need to get you back to bed so you can rest." He started to walk upstairs as Toph started to wiggle out of the airbender's strong grasps.

"Uuung..." Toph groaned weakly. "Put... (cough)... me doooown..."

Aang smiled at her and amused himself at the squirmy Toph. "No," Aang simply stated.

Once again, Toph let out a weak groan which really was meant to be strong but no, Toph just had to be sick. "Nng... let... (cough)... go... of... _ACHOO!!_... me..."

As they went upstairs, Aang just let out a forceless laugh...

* * *

**Okay... sorry about the long term out-ness... oh you get me...**

**This story is still taking place somewhat after book 2.**


	4. The Apple Incident

**Okay, updation time!! YAY!! Oh and an answer to a question asked by sTitchEd16:**

_**Great job on the plot, but on the 3rd chapter, Sokka and Katara are very OOC. Katara should've been obsesively motherly and Sokka, more brotherly. **_

**Okay, so not exactly a question but a comment that kind of made me want to reply on. :) Okay, so sTitchEd16, here's an answer on why I made Sokka and Katara OOC, it's because they were so annoyed on Toph because...**

**1. Toph kept interrupting on Katara's sentences which kind of pissed her of.**

**2. Toph **_**wanted**_** to hit Katara but...**

**3. ...she hit ****Sokka**** instead.**

**And because of that, anger took over them, and you know how anger makes you do crazy things (believe me, I've been like that for almost all my life). And so, anger made them uncaring for a sick companion. Even if it is Toph.**

**But you know what? Aang announcing that Toph was sick **_**can **_**soften the siblings' hearts... come to think of it... **_**why **_**did I make Sokka and Katara OOC? :P**

**Still, thank you for making a point, sTitchEd16. I appreciate it.**

**Story time!!**

* * *

**The Apple Incident**

Aang came in the plain boring brown room in where Toph, who was by the way, sneezing the heck out of her, was in. Aang had always had those pair of happy grey eyes which was paired up with his cheery wide smile which seemed to be his little trademark.

And today, Aang was wearing his usual trademark. Well, his very trademark was the arrow but why not make his face a little trademark too? A tray of food was clasped within his tatooed hands. He walked near Toph's bed as Toph let out a sneeze then a cough.

"Lunch is ready," Aang beamed as he sat down on the side of her bed.

Toph crossed her arms and blew out the hair on her face. With her sick and scratchy voice, she muttered, "I'm not hungry..."

Aang sighed. "Toph, you're not getting better that way. C'mon, eat," Aang said as he started to pick up the spoon and played with the soup for just a while. He smiled at Toph as he took a spoonful of soup and held it towards his sick companion.

"I said I don't want to eat!" Toph retorted.

Aang wasted no time in answering Toph so he just shoved the spoon in her mouth. Toph was shocked at what he did. She may not know why he did that for and what Aang was doing, but one thing's for sure, Aang really wanted to feed Toph. After five seconds or so, Aang smiled and took out the spoon from Toph's mouth.

"What'd you do that--_ACHOO!!_--for?!" Toph spat. Though in bad shape, Toph was actually able to pull off her angry face, which kind of surprised Aang.

"You won't eat," Aang simply said. "So I think I have to feed you myself." He started to spoon some soup and glanced at the sick blind girl. He lifted the spoon gently and hovered it next to Toph's mouth. "C'mon... eat."

Toph slumped into the bed as her unseeing eyes looked forward. Aang's eyebrows crossed at the girl. "Toph..." Aang said sternly.

Oh how Toph hated when Aang went brotherly to her. Katara was much better at this routine, Sokka was even better than Aang but Aang... it was weird. Toph had just to sit there, being fed like a little baby. But Toph was no baby. She wanted to be fed by herself. But sitting there was boring her to death and every sick moment of it made Toph even more ill.

Aang, on the flip side, was enjoying himself. Though taking care of a sick person was no laughing matter, Aang found it fun. Watching her sitting there, behaving, surprised him and found it funny at the same time. In a matter of minutes, Toph had finished her soup and Toph had an apple left.

Toph hated this day, more than ever. She hated being sick, she hated being in bed, she hated being not able to see (or feel at the least), and worst of all, she hated being fed!! "Aaaaaaaang..." Toph moaned. She crossed her arms on her chest as her head was held back, her neck was full of exposure. Aang smiled at this.

"I don't want to--" Toph groaned but was cut off (again, the two dash marks indicate that). She had something on her lips, something smooth and half warm, half cold. She didn't know what it was and still, she didn't want to know. As soon as the thing and her lips broke apart, her heart thumped in great speed, her face redenned. She started to stammer for no reason. "A...a...a..." she stammered. Aang looked at her, with an apple in hand.

"YOU KISSED ME?!" Toph announced as she pointed an accusing finger at the innocent boy. Aang tilted his head on one direction. "YOUKISSEDME!!ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUWOULDDOSUCHATHING!!ITHOUGHTYOULIKEDKATARABUTTHENWHYDIDYOUKISSME?!" she shouted fastly, panicking.

Aang chuckled at the now panicking Toph. Toph returned to her normal state but her scowling face was still on. "What are you laughing about?" she mumbled.

"Silly," Aang said calmly. "I didn't kiss you. Why would I even do that?" But inside him, he wanted to. "I was just placing this apple on your lips to shush you up and eat."

Toph felt silly inside her, in fact, Aang saying that she was silly really did suit her. She never thought that she would panic like that and think that Aang had kissed her. With a red face, and a hung head, she took the apple nervously from Aang's grasp, failing everytime she tried to know where his hand was. Finally, Aang decided to help her. He took Toph's hand and lead her to the apple.

"There we go," Aang said, smiling.

Toph ate silently after that while Aang went to get her medicine which he bought earlier before her lunch. How could she be so stupid? How could she think that Aang had kissed her? Well, being blind and all, I mean, blinder than ever, you can never tell what was put on your lips. And plus, you might mistake it for a kiss considering what you touched was as the same characteristics as the lips of a person.

After some moments of thinking, Aang went back with a cup of tea. Aang stopped near her bed as he gently took the eaten apple from her hands. He looked for a trash can and threw the eaten apple. He paced back to her bed and gently sat down beside her.

"Here Toph," Aang said as he touched Toph's hand. "Drink this tea, it'll make you feel better." His fingers contacted with her hand as though like a magical touch, Toph heated up and reddened. Redder and redder as Aang held her hand and helped her drink the tea. "There we go," Aang finished, still smiling. He placed the cup on the bedside table after that.

Inside Aang's state of calmness, he felt lucky to be with her. He wanted to show her that he cares more than anything in the world... well, except you know... the world. He watched her as Toph adjusted to a comfortable position. Aang grew silent as he watched her so.

"T-twinkle toes?" Toph said as though, for the first time, she needed help. "W-where are you? Why aren't you... t-talking?"

"Don't worry," Aang said. "I'm just here."

Aang really wanted to do what he had done to Katara, but she never liked it. No, nothing green minded here. Just as the apple incident a while ago, Aang wished that his lips were the one that piled on hers. And now, seeing Toph as fragile as can be, he knew that this was his advantage, Toph was completely blind. She never can tell what hit her.

No, Aang thought. _I shouldn't use my advantages to a person..._ he thought. No, he wanted to wait patiently and find the day that Toph will ever agree with Aang at the kissing subject.

But then again, Aang wanted to just know what it feels like to really kiss a person slightly on the lips, and just knowing that he would never regret it and would enjoy it. Aang should do it now.

Aang gulped. The two sides of his brain hurt from brawling and bickering. His face reddened. He started to sweat hard. Which should he choose.

"A...Aang..." Toph whined.

Aang looked at her.

"S-stay there... or... or else... please?" _Please?_ When did Toph ever say please?

"Um... okay..." Aang said.

_You should do it now!_ One side of his brain protested.

_No, wait!_

Aang unconciously climbed the bed. Soon, he realized that his legs were on the bed. _How--?_ Aang thought. Aang stopped then looked at Toph. He sensed that the blind girl was in deep thought. She was leaning on her elbows, her unseeing eyes stared to forever, her mouth was screwed shut. She bit her lip seconds later.

_I shouldn't..._ Aang thought. He knew one side would regret it, other side wouldn't.

_Maybe... just... once..._ Aang thought again. Okay, he gotta stop thinking to himself. He glanced at the blind girl who sneezed then sniffed. Without knowing, he started to stand on his knees and inch his face to hers.

Then he backed away. _I shouldn't..._ Aang again thought. Man, his thoughts really need a break for once. But even though, his thoughts rambled in his brain, he found his face hovering over Toph's. He lowered his face down and slowly he overlapped her lips with his. He tried to do the kiss as gently as possible.

Toph, however, snapped back into reality, her thoughts told her that maybe Aang was giving her another apple. But she didn't know it was a kiss. She closed her eyes and accidentally bit on Aang's lower lip.

"YOWCH!" Aang yelped as he backed away quickly and fell off the bed.

"Aang!! Aang!!" Toph snapped. "What happened? Was there an intruder? Are you okay?!"

Aang slowly got up and rubbed his lower lip. For a sick girl, Toph really did bite him real bad. His lip felt sore, but the pain slowly retreated as he rubbed them. "Nah..." Aang said. "I'm okay... I just... uh... bit my tongue..." Well, at least Toph can't feel that Aang was lying. And good heavens Toph was sick.

"Well... I gotta..." Aang said, blushing harder and boy, did that time, he was relieved to know that Toph blind. "...Um... go..."

Aang left after making his final statement. Toph groaned and fell back on the bed.

* * *

Night fell down on the little place of Mt. Mahaku. Darkness basked each and every detail of the little village. There was nothing to see from each windows of each room, all was dressed in darkness. Snores can be heard, some aren't. No one and nothing was seen on the streets.

"**UGH!!**" Katara grunted as she entered the boy's room. Sokka and Aang awoke and turned on the lights. Aang rubbed his eyes as Sokka let out a big yawn.

"What's wrong...?" Aang asked sleepily as he still rubbed his eyes.

"It's Toph!!" Katara whined. "She's always sneezing and coughing and she's interrupting my sleep!! I have had it with her!!"

Sokka slowly lowered his upper body down on the bed as he said, "Calm down, little lady... before you know it, Toph won't be sneezy Toph anymore..." As Katara was about to retort, she heard the deep snores of his brother.

"Katara..." Aang sleepily said. "...you have to understand Toph... she's sick for a while... and besides, she's asleep... she can't sneeze and cough around..."

"Oh yeah?!" Katara spat back at the young boy. "If you're so confident, then why don't you sleep with her?! I'm sleeping here!!" Aang lazily got up as Katara occupied his bed.

He paced towards the next room sleepily. Upon entering the room, he heard sneezes then followed by coughs. "Oooh..." Toph moaned.

Aang walked ever so quietly, careful not to wake up the sick girl. He eyed on her from head to toe and discovered that she wasn't wrapped in her blanket. Aang sighed and got the unfolded blanket on the floor and wrapped Toph's warm body. He mesmerized her for a while and smiled. "Goodnight Toph," Aang whispered as the young earthbender didn't sneeze anymore, nor coughed. Aang pecked her on the lips and went to Katara's bed to sleep.

* * *

**Um... that was long, wasn't it? Okay... now, I got to leave you huns now!! I've got some updating to do... Oh and thanks for all those who reviewed... R&R, review nicely. Goodbye now!! :)**


End file.
